Kitsune
For information on playing the kitsune, see Kitsune (playable). The kitsune are a race of fey foxes that are able to take humanoid form or the forms of humans they have met in life. Unlike the orcs, they are not prolific, finding isolation away from humans since they came through the Dragon Gate from Beastworld. ''Despite not being the most prolific races on Lemurias, the kitsune have traveled across the Galaxy to other worlds conducive and compatible to Earth-like life. The Kitsune cultivated a culture based on sorcery on the Beastworld, before having been forced to flee from Beastworld or become slaves to the Wolfen Empire. The Wolfen never made it to Lemurias, so what ever happened on ''Beastworld, ''the Inhabitants of Lemurias would never have to contend with the Wolfen again. Introduction Wily but noble, kitsune are a race of shapechanging foxfolk. Each Kitsune has two shapes-a slender and attractive human form and its true form of an anthropomorphic fox. In either form, it displays physical grace and natural beauty. Most kitsune have ruddy, auburn fur and salient amber or pale blue eyes, though some are born with black, gray, or even white fur. White-furred kitsune are revered for their close connection to their spirit ancestors and typically raised as oracles. Quick-witted and nimble, kitsune delight in the creative arts, particularly riddles, storytelling, pranks, and tall tales, and have garnered a well- deserved reputation and duplicitous tricksters. They are a good-natured folk and greatly value friendship. When encountered outside human settlements, kitsune tend to live in small and remote villages run by elders of ancestral clans. In human settlements, kitsune usually remain in human form to avoid conflict. On ''Beastworld, the race was known for it's spiritual and sorcerous qualities, and also for it's mischievious ways. When the Wolven Empire arose and started conquering the beast races, a lot of the Kitsune Intelligentsia and some of their Information Gathering Network fled to Lemurias. Here they established themselves, but since it was the intelligentsia and the IGN that fled, they could not get rid of their first impression of being mischievious upon encountering the humans. They became stereotyped as crafty and cunning beings. Appearance Kitsune appear to be humanoid vulpines of various natures. Colors range from red and orangish red -- which is the most common; to arctic white and blue -- which is the most rare. Body types range from thin to muscular, to fat. With slim being the most common body type amongst the race. And like humans, their natural lifespan is measured in decades. All Kitsune has the supernatural ability to change their shape from their humanoid vulpine form to a human form, something they had bestowed upon their race by their patron god. Sexual Dimorphism The kitsune has little sexual dimorphism in their fox forms. Females have six teats, and the males do also in fox form. In humanoid form, they take on the dimorphic traits of a human. Females develop two breasts and males have pectoral muscles. Female kitsune usually have an hourglass figure, although some variation (round, stick, heart, and others) exists. Male kitsune in humanoid form tend to have lithe, muscular bodies, although again, there is variation. Plus, the fox spirits can readily change either sex. Personality Kitsune is often described as mischievous, but the personalities vary as much as the human personalities do. They enjoy beautiful things, and will often trade in human cities for things made with human craftsmanship. Dress The kitsune tend to adopt clothes that are made from hemp, cotton, or silk. The oriental people of the Middle Kingdom never learned how to herd sheep, and the kitsune never learned how to heard sheep either. Those from the Eastern Isles tend to wear kimonos. History Prehistory Crossing Over Recent History Tribes *''Akagitsune'' look like red foxes. They are typically red, or orange red all over on top, but typically have white hair on their lower jowls, front of their neck, chest, and belly. Their tails also bear white tips. Amongst the people of Qin'ae, the reds as they are known; are thought to be troublemakers and not trustworthy. However, this isn't true, the stereotype is based on the first impressions the race made with humans in this land. Reds have eyes that are brown, gold, blue, or green. *''Shirubātsune'' look like arctic foxes. These humanoid vulpines are often thought of in society to be touched by the Gods. Silver Kitsune are often trained to be mediums or oracles. Their eyes are often bright blue to pink. *'' The black or sable furred ''nogitsune are also called yako (野狐, literally field foxes) thought to be conniving trouble makers amongst their own kind. They are also seen as evil, but again, this is only a stereotype. They typically have brown to grey, red, or gold eyes. *''Gōrudotsune'' have more blondish orange to golden hair. A few have pelts that is actually made of gold. They are often stereotyped to have a sense of honor. They typically have green eyes to blue eyes -- and all the colors inbetween. Occassionally, one will have eyes that will flash purple. *''Burūtsune'' are kitsune will adapted to the arctic climate. They are the hardest kitsune to find. Their pelts are white with light blue tips on their tails. Almost of all them have eye colors ranging from brown, to gold, to green, to blue. Category:Races Category:Humanoids